Michelle Waterson
|place = 5/16|votesagainst = 10|days = 36|challenges = 5}} Michelle Waterson is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands Profile Name (Age): Michelle Waterson (51) Tribe Designation: Kosrae Current Residence: Kansas Occupation: English Teacher Personal Claim to Fame: For getting married with a famous husband Inspiration in Life: My husband Hobbies: Playing the piano, reading literature Pet Peeves: Laziness, Negative people 3 Words to Describe You: Energetic, Joyful, social If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My piano, a literature book, a chess set (I get bored easily) Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Sandra Diaz-Twine Reason for Being on Survivor: I LOVE this show and it is my dream to be on the show Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: Determination I have and from what I learnt in past contestants mistakes Survivor: Caroline Islands In the start of game, Michelle started and got herself into trouble, due to when Kosrae had to go to the first Tribal Council, Michelle voted for Jane for being a weak link, but she was on the losing end, as she is worried that she will fall on the outs because of that, as a result, her and Patrick formed a counter alliance, as they talked to Danielle, and James and Zack respectively, while the pair of Jane and Sally targeted Michelle next as she was weaker out of Michelle and Patrick, but however, during the second immunity challenge, the Chuuk tribe got the power to kidnap a person, which they chose to kidnap Michelle, granting her immunity and not allowing her to vote, during her time of stay in the Chuuk tribe, she bonded with Andrea, and state that she will flip at merge, while she also learnt a lot of information about the Chuuk tribe. But however, upon her return of Kosrae, she attempted to hide the information, and stated that she will only tell everyone the information unless she made it to merge, she apologized later, but Sally was still personally disgusted by her. Afterwards, Michelle and Patrick both work together and tried to get Sally to join their alliance and split up the couple Danielle and Zack left, where she also found the tribe's idol in the process. During Day 16, Michelle found out that Sally who stated that will vote with her lied, in order for revenge, before that day's challenge, she killed the tribe's chicken, and threw it in the fire, but however, a lot of tribe mates guessed it was her, and it was enough for Sally to officially target her. When the Kosrae tribe have to go to Tribal Council, she was targeted by the other four people, in order to save herself, Michelle voted for her ally Patrick out to save herself. Upon merge, she flipped immediately, despite her original tribe tried to get her to vote with the Kosrae, but it failed as she flipped at Tribal, and voted out Sally. Then afterwards, when Andrea was told to counter-blindside Rachel, she was hesitant due to she just want to pick her original tribemates off, but she ended up to vote off Michelle. After, the Chuuk alliance began to distrust her, which Thomas told her and she considered to join Thomas as a pair, but after she realized that the Kosrae three was controlling Thomas, she broke out and broke up with Thomas and voted him out. And after, as Michelle ran into a conversation of Andrea talking that she cannot be trusted, she considered flipping back to the Kosrae tribe as James also spoke to him, but after she heard that the Kosrae are voting her from Jordan, she stayed with voting James off, at the same voteoff, Jordan threatened to vote her out unless she played the idol, which she saw through his bluff. Afterwards, she joined the fake alliance made by Jordan, as she vote Zack out, she got tricked into playing her idol for naught. She got mad about that, and was a jerk to everyone, leading her alliance considered to vote her. Deapite at final 5 Tribal Coincil, she wasn't the original target, but she fell into the emotion trap set by Jordan, and she insulted people into a personal level, resulting in her getting voted out. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Female contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:5th Place Category:Fanon jury member